yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
TheRealBakura
TheRealBakura is a writer on fanfiction.net. She is best known for stories involving any of the three Bakuras or either of the two Mariks but has occasionally written a story aside from those topics. List of Stories Titles in bold are incomplete. ---- A Family of Our Own Bride of the Thief King Game Night Hospital of the Shadow Realm I Know What You Did Last Summer I Remember You I Won't Break Your Heart Today, I Might Break Your Heart Tomorrow I'd Rather Be in Prison Inside the Mind of the Damaged Hikari Let Me Fall My Life Just Got Complicated Our Worlds Have Been Bridged Ryou's Song (Scars on My Heart) The Shattering of a Broken Heart This is the Life You Made For Me Trouble Aboard the USS Enterprise Univeral Love Virus Yu-Gi-Oh! Shipping One-Shot Collection Links to the stories Game Night I'd Rather Be In Prison I Remember You I Won't Break Your Heart Today, I Might Break Your Heart Tomorrow My Life Just Got Complicated Scars on My Heart or Ryou's Song The Shattering of a Broken Heart You Have a Screw Loose Interview With TheRealBakura (Rapid Fire Questions) Interviewer: So, of all the stories you've written, which one's your favorite? TheRealBakura: "I Remember You". Interviewer: Who's your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! character? TheRealBakura: I'm actually torn between the three Bakuras. They're all really adorable. Interviewer: You've said it, you watch Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. TheRealBakura: Yeah. Interviewer: Which is your favorite episode... and why? TheRealBakura: Episode 46, Melvin'd. That's the final episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Season 2. It shows ThiefShipping, by having Marik and Bakura sing a romance song, namely Ben E. King's "Stand By Me", and I remember Marik kinda screws up near the end of the song, which makes me burst out with laughter every time. I own Marik's recording of it, now. And, then, the final lines: "Death by Penguin!" "Those are all great ideas! Except for yours, Crump, that's just weak." I loved that, too. That episode has got to be my favorite. Interviewer: What's your favorite shipping? TheRealBakura: Oh, no. Not this question. Interviewer: Oh, there we go. I knew I would be able to screw you up. TheRealBakura: Oh, you planned this, okay. You're a regular Akefia. I know you've read "I Remember You", you told me that before we started doing this interview. Um... it has got to be... uh... Interviewer: Skip this question and come back to it? TheRealBakura: Yeah. Interviewer: Okay. Favorite song? TheRealBakura: Can I skip this one, too? Interviewer: No. TheRealBakura: Okay. Um... "Out Of The Woods". Interviewer: Taylor Swift? Taylor Swift?! TheRealBakura: Next question, please! Interviewer: Okay, then. What do you think is the best story you have written so far. I don't want like 'favorite and least favorite', I want quality-wise. TheRealBakura- Okay, then. "My Life Just Got Complicated". Almost 500 readers in a month. Interviewer: Not surprised. Worst, maybe? TheRealBakura: "Scars on My Heart". In two months, of the 2,500 readers I had, I only had 22 people read it. 22 people out of 2,500! I can say that nobody really likes it. I've leaving it on there, though. That was the very first fanfiction I had written, at least that will ever see the light of the computer screen, so... Interviewer: Okay, new question! Tell me one fanfiction you have written that you are definite will never make it onto the internet. TheRealBakura: Well, way back when I started writing fanfiction, back in late 2015, I wrote a story called "A Single Crystal". Yugi, Kaiba, Téa, Jaden, from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and two original characters, Rosearra and Crystal, go to this private high school called Castle Griffin. Both Kaiba and Jaden are in love with Crystal, and Crystal seems to favor Kaiba over Jaden, which drives Jaden nuts. So, Jaden eventually finds out that Kaiba has been abusing Crystal, which is why she's been leaning towards him more. So, Jaden gets Kaiba expelled, and Crystal starts to fall in love with Jaden. Kaiba leaves a threat note upon leaving the school, that he's going to come back and kill Crystal, Jaden, and Yugi. That's When Téa and Rosearra show up, to help. So, Kaiba does, indeed, come back, with many, many, many KaibaCorp employees, and wages war on the whole school. So, the whole school, fights against Kaiba and these soldiers. Kaiba has a gun, shoots both Yugi and Rosearra, and kills 'em. The happy ending is that Crystal gets Kaiba to leave and then, she's awarded with a Medal of Honor by the school. I wrote an unnamed sequel, where Kaiba comes back to the school, puts a love spell on Crystal, and the ghosts of Yugi and Rosearra come back to find this item called the "Crystal of the Dead", that will give them their human bodies. So, Jaden and Crystal have their first kiss in that sequel, Mokuba wages war on the school, bringing Kaiba's old army back to life with the Crystal of the Dead, Mokuba's defeated, Kaiba wages war again, using the Crystal, Kaiba's defeated again and killed, Kaiba's brought back to life with the Crystal, happy ending. Interviewer: Okay. Back to that question you skipped. TheRealBakura: Okay. Favorite shipping, favorite shipping. Oh, DarkShipping! Interviewer: You've got to be messing with me. TheRealBakura: Did I stuttah? Interviewer: Well, thanks for the interview, "Pharaoh Atem". TheRealBakura: That wasn't nice! But, whatever.